Perfect
by DanuEriu-Arianrhod
Summary: Death counts, humanoid androids, a new war and lost loved ones. Want to know more? Read and review!


I've really wanted to write a Sailor Moon fan fiction lately, and I wanted to try a crossover. Back in the day some of my favorite stories were Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon. I kinda wanted to write a story that's got that old school flavor haha n_n.

I mainly read Sailor Moon fan fiction, but I'm going to try this first before I make a Sailor Moon fan fiction.

Of course I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, because if I did I would make my favorite fan fictions into Manga and Anime! I do not own or make any profit from Naoko Takeuchi's product Sailor Moon and Yoshiyuki Tomino's product Gundam Wing.

I have a DeviantArt page, I plan to post some fanart of this story haha u.u the art came first then the story.

A brief list of details pertaining to the story.

Main Characters

Sailor Moon: Usagi, Minako, Rei, Setsuna, Hotaru and Mamoru.

Gundam Wing: Hiiro, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, Ririna, Zechs, Doctor J.

Other characters may make an appearance in-between.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think or what you liked, it would please me haha!

* * *

**Perfect**

Is anything really perfect? Even Perfect Soldier Boy makes mistakes… after all, he is _only human._ He even failed at a mission, him, the star pupil. The cost was heavy. Unbearable. An adorable little face with a straw hat and a puppy. He failed _once._ Every time after were results of him doing his job. His mission. The casualties ran high, many were unfair deaths, but in the end, unavoidable. It cost too much, the price to heavy. A burden at times he no longer wanted to bear. The plane he had sliced through with his Gundam, was completely unavoidable. They had managed to trick everyone; the enemy had won that day. That day innocents were claimed in a war, civilian casualties. War. He was trained to kill. Trained to take a life in a matter of mere seconds if need be. He remembered his doctor at times like those, and his stomach would churn even though his features remained still, calm. "_There are bound to be casualties in war. Some deserve it, some don't. This is why you fight. To prevent more casualties, even if as a result of your fighting causes casualties. It's just a product of war. Become as perfect as you can, do only as we have trained you and the only deaths you cause are the ones that are completely unavoidable."_

Unavoidable. Bullshit. Fighting caused fighting. Violence against violence. He scuffed. Who was he to preach of peace… no. He wasn't like _her_. He was stained in blood. Not just unavoidable blood, but the blood of a girl, her family and her puppy by his own stupid, human mistake… but he was human. Essentially he was a man, just like anyone else. He may not cry, or complain and he may be trained to show no fear, show no pain, _and show nothing…_ he still bled. His bones still cracked. When he reset his bone in front of Duo and Trowa like it was no big deal, it still hurt. He was merely doing his job. His duty, his civic duty. Emotions make you weak. To save humanity, one must be above humanity.

She stood above all of humanity almost regally. A beacon of peace, and pillar of hope. He did not stand above humanity, he soared above them in his Gundam. In Wing. In Zero. A beacon of fear, a pillar of war. Even if he fought for the same thing as she did, he was an enforcer. There are multiple facets of war. They all have one thing in common. Violence. It doesn't matter what side you're on because in the end, at the end of the day, either side is still an act of violence.

And unavoidable deaths occur.

It was ironic. He was the Perfect Pilot, the Perfect Assassin, the Perfect Hacker, The Perfect Stealth Machine, …the Perfect Soldier. And despite their claims, _unavoidable,_ nothing should be unavoidable… because he was supposed to be perfect. He was supposed to make death _avoidable._

"…_Become as perfect as you can, do only as we have trained you and the only deaths you cause are the ones that are completely unavoidable_…"

It's all a lie. They all knew it. His sins in this world because of his actions in the war ran high. Even though his efforts in the war helped to end it, another war began. By a small girl no less… almost as a reminder of his sins. Mariemaia. It was the little girl with her dog all over again. What he had been trained to do, to kill. Sacrifice the life of the unavoidable, end the war. Kill the girl in charge of this new declaration of war. Kill Mariemaia Khushrenada.

He went against all he had been trained to do that day. That day, he nearly killed everyone in the base. He didn't know what he would have done if they had not backed down. Could he have killed everyone in the Barton Foundations underground bunker? With her. With Relena inside? With another little girl, trapped in process of war. To kill Mariemaia?

He knew he could.

That's why he emptied the clip of bullets from his gun, and went in essentially unarmed. He was already weak from the strain of having pushed with his gundam to hard, blood had been dripping down his arm and side. He aimed the gun straight at her. Straight at the little girl. Mariemaia. For the young girl he had killed with his carelessness in battle, it might as well be recalled as him point a gun and them and firing. In some of his nightmare's he did recall it this way, even though he's certain it wasn't. Other nights they're drenched in flames, crying. Now he stood here again, going to kill a second child. If there ever was a time in his life he thought heaven or hell existed, he was sure, in this moment, pointing his gun between the center of Mariemaia's eyes, that when he died… hell would be waiting for him.

He removed the safety, and he pulled the trigger.

Before he had passed out from his own blood loss, he had watched as the little girl fainted, alive and breathing. Emotions stirred in that moment.

After that moment, it was like a weight had been lifted off of him. All of them, all of the pilots managed to kill not a single person in the war that had been planned for a near decade, but only lasted a mere few days.

He began to feel again. He began to smile, if only with _her_, he still smiled. The burdens of war temporarily forgotten, painful self loathing buried.

Now here he is, sitting alone in the park, all alone in the middle of the cold winter night, his boots covered in snow and his face covered in streaks of red where his tears met with a blistering wind-chill. In his hands, barely discernible was a white piece of paper, that disappeared with the surrounding of the beautiful puffy frozen flakes scattered everywhere.

A pristine white sheet of paper. Several pages lay at his feet before the white bench he sat upon. Names in the hundreds were printed alone its stark white surface, littering them an almost completely inky black mass. Like that pages were actually black instead of just that of the ink written on them.

The single, near completely white sheet of paper in his hand held only one solitary segment, smack dab in the center of the page. A single line that kept him clenching the sides in agony that left him in the form of tears, his face set in stoic expression, unmoving, unchanging even as the tears fell and burned his face.

"_508, Are you really perfect, Hiiro Yui, Odin Lowie Jr."_

"_Gundam Pilot 01, the Perfect Soldier."_

With those words written, reality came crumbling down around him. Temporarily forgotten, now he remembered. 308 people dead. All because of him. He remembered the girl he had killed as his gundam had destroyed the Alliance base in one of his many pre-Operation Meteor missions. All the pilots kept a track record of their kills. He relentlessly searched for them all; made sure he knew each and every last of their names.

The little girl. Ayema Yukino… and her family, Micheal and Mari Yukino. All of the names of the people in the buildings that he demolished, the cities he wages war in. He counted them all as his personal sins. He murdered them all.

No he was not the perfect soldier. 508 was not perfection.

The wind picked up enough to send a billowing whistle through the night air, as snow began to fall, sticking to his hot, tear stained face a clinging to his damp lashes and in that same instant, everything inside him broke, and a scream tore through his throat and he sobbed. His features twisted in his agony as he cried. Eyes squint shut, mouth pulled back in an almost feral way. The paper clenched in his hands as he brought the crinkled paper to his face and wept inside the words.

A shrill ringing interrupted his cries as he carefully stilled and silenced himself, he features almost mechanically moving back in place as if he had never even been crying. Only the tear tracks remained as a reminder.

His emotionless mask in place, he removed the shrilling, vibrating photo currently screaming its way into the cold and desolate night air begging to be answered.

As the phone finally fell into silence, his tears pooled alone the surface of his cell and he carefully opened his hand and let it drop from his fingers. The phone fell from his limp hand to rest atop the scattered papers in the powdered fresh fallen snow.

Hiiro stood and closed his eyes, all traces of his emotional state gone. His and rubbed along his face, removing any traces of his tears and slipped to comb almost boyishly through his thick chocolate locks before he places both hands in the warmth of his denim jean pockets. As he walked away, passing under the street light and further into a darker night, away from civilization, away from the letters, away from his friends and away from her.

The flashing of his cell from left behind lit up the names on the papers as it began its shrilling ring again, a single name lighting up on the surface with a cute face smiling next to his on the screen.

The papers, the phone and the one of the name calling the abandoned cell phone, Ririna Dorlain Peacecraft.

* * *

Forest green eyes stared almost blankly into cobalt blue.

"So you want me to join the others in tracking him down?" Trowa asked Duo quietly as he watched his friend from the mirror while he removed his clown make-up in his personal tent.

It must be something important if Duo had traveled all this way. Hiiro had been living on Earth, with Ririna. It wasn't unlike him to simply take off, but after the wars he had calmed and rationalized enough to tell someone when he was going to leave. He knew it worried them. After all, the pilots weren't just any war buddies among friends, they were like brothers. Privy to a special hell only they knew of. Even he had to admit, they formed a bond between them. Since they met in the war four years ago, they had been friends and remained close even at hundreds of miles apart.

He was currently in the L3 Colony cluster in a new colony called Colony X9159352 or commonly referred to as Anglaia's Colony.

He stared at his reflection silently as Duo rambled, still listening to him and understanding everything his said but his mind was elsewhere. He observed his reflection, his face stoic and his expression indifferent. While Hiiro had the full ability to appear utterly emotionless, he could only master looking completely indifferent. Maybe it was because he didn't care, he couldn't really decide. He was No Name really, after all. The boy with no name, the man who has no idea who he is or where he comes from.

Triton Bloom.

He can't deny the possibility that he could be the name of Cathrine's missing little brother. They both had not even tried to test the theory with blood work. They didn't need to, no testing was needed to tell them they were brother and sister, even if it turned out he wasn't.

Maybe that was why he was forever indifferent, because deep down he wanted to know… but didn't have the stomach upon discovering if _he wasn't _Triton Bloom. That's why he's perfectly content remaining Trowa Barton. The name now just fits, as if it were meant for him.

Hiiro on the other hand is really Odin Lowie Jr. and even then it is not his real name. He too was orphaned, picked up by an assassin as a baby and raised by him, Odin Lowie. Funny. Out of both false names, they couldn't be any more ironic. Odin Lowie was the hired assassin that killed the peacemaker Politician who managed to create peace within the colonies and earth militaries, Hiiro Yui. Fitting, if not for being both the assassin and the pacifist, but for having a war of violence and peace playing in ones soul and neither are his real name.

No, just like himself, Hiiro AND Duo all do not know their true birth name. Quatre and Wufei knew theirs. He knew it didn't make it any easier for those two either, but none of them knew what it was truly like to not know who you are, not like himself. Not like no-name… but he was still in control of his emotions, his morals, his standing in the world. He knew what he wanted, what he needed and when and how to do it. He wanted peace, he wanted to be a part of the circus, and he wanted to remain as Catherine's brother TROWA Barton. He wanted his friends, he wanted to fight if he felt it necessary for peace.

He knew he played his role so well, the others often thought he chose the wrong side whenever he had appeared before them undercover. Hiiro always knew. Hiiro could just look, and tell. Perhaps he was a NewType like Quatre.

Hiiro was without a doubt, the Perfect Soldier. Each of them had something they excelled in that the others did not. Except Hiiro, he knew it all. Who wouldn't after having been trained by the best assassin in history, and then further improved by the makings of one of the best scientists, Doctor J. To be perfection. None of them could understand what he went through, but he could understand them.

Even if Hiiro is possibly a NewType though, he's still human, and Trowa remembers that well. How easily Hiiro confidently executes any mission as quickly and accurately as possible, even when it comes to pressing the Self-Destruct button. It's what makes Trowa think Hiiro is merely hovering on a border of confidence and suicide. He's tried to take his like a number of times.

With all of his clown make-up gone he ran his hand through his the short hairs on the back of his head, swiveling in his seat to face Duo, who was still talking. His hands settled over his face before he brushed the length of his long straight bangs, gel free and falling to the side of his face in slight disarray. "I also got a letter."

Duo pulled at the collar of his black priest shirt and sat down. He had been pacing and babbling, a bad habit. He only normally did it around Trowa, or Wufei, or Hiiro… actually he babbled a lot. Normally Wufei and Hiiro would attempt to harm him, but Trowa is immensely patient. After him being quiet for so long, anyone would stop and listen the moment he speaks, you have to if you want to hear him. Duo sweat dropped, he knew Trowa hated to repeat himself and he was reminded of how similar to Hiiro he was. He scuffed and reached in his back pocket where a couple papers were folded, he grabbed the top one and handed it t Trowa and took Trowa's letter to in exchange.

He sighed, his normally fun and sparkling cobalt blue eyes were dark and clouded, all traces of humor gone leaving them look almost like shadows of violet.

As Trowa finished assessing that their letters were practically identical he frowned. "Is this the same thing Hiiro's said?"

Duo frowned with an almost sympathetic look. "Not even close. It was several pages of names. 508 to be exact. It also claimed that Hiiro is imperfect." Duo clenched his teeth. "Whoever is sending these letters, they knew how to remain undetected and they knew us. Odin Lowie Jr.? That name isn't public access."

Trowa frowned and crossed his legs leaning back against the vanity of his clown make-up station. He looked at the ceiling of the tent and crossed his arms. "What names?"

Duo rubbed the back of his neck and made another sympathetic grimace. "We didn't know at first so Wufei started digging with preventer resources, and Winner used his connections for any other clues. All the names only had a single connection."

"And?"

Duo frowned, eyes impossibly dark, almost black with worry and frustration. "The connection is that their lives ended shortly after they met Hiiro."

Trowa sat up and leaned forward, elbows against his knees. 508. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where do we start?"

Duo grinned, he knew Trowa would help once he found out. "Actually, we need the circus."

Remaining silent, Trowa merely raised a brow as Duo took the letter from his hand and held it in front of his face pointing at the picture.

On it was a giant factory, and in the making clear as day to see were the five Gundam's being recreated. The same ones that were self destructed and sent into the sun. They were only in the making; two brand new ones were already complete. If they didn't know any better, the two gundams almost appeared feminine in nature. A single phrase was written at the bottom of the photo.

"_Find the Perfect Soldiers."_

"Soldiers" Duo muttered, he began to speak again when Trowa kicked him suddenly out of nowhere in the shin. "Dude what the hell?"

"Knock Knock!" A perky cheerful voice called from outside of the tent before a pretty face poked her head through the opening. "Mind if I come in a moment?"

Trowa nodded and leaned back.

Duo began to grin from ear to ear and wagged his eyebrows at Trowa from behind the pretty girls back as she walked into the tent. Trowa ignored his baiting so he let loose a wolfish whistle making the poor girl blush from head to toe. He only got a few laughs in before Trowa kicked the cot legs causing it the fold up with him inside it.

Trowa turned to the blue eyed blond and stood. "Minako right? What can I do for you?"

Minako positively beamed at him, her sky blue eyes lighting up. She didn't think he'd remember her name. "This is my first time in Cinq since joining the circus… would you mind showing me around? Cathrine told me you've been here before, so I figured I'd ask… if you'd like to give me a small tour?" She tugged slightly on a piece of her pale hip length blond hair and smiled with a small blush.

Duo bit into his braid when she started biting on her lip but when he noticed Trowa about to decline he jumped up and wrapped and arm around her shoulders, turning her so they both faced Trowa. "Of course he would babe! I mean, he had plans with his buddy here but I wouldn't mind sharing time with such a pretty face, so your name is Minako?"

Her pretty sky blue eyes sparkled up at him and she sent a happy look at Trowa under her lashes and grinned wide. "Great! I'm sorry to intrude but we'll have lots of fun, I'm sure. I always loved the circus, but I main dream is to be an idol. Cathrine-san told me if I join I might meet some talent agents."

Duo smirked as he nodded his head alone as she talked, leading her out of the tent and motioning Trowa to follow with a simple motion of his hand, grinning evilly at him over Minako's shoulder unknown.

If he didn't know any better he could have sworn that neutral Trowa was giving him the stink eye.

Minako tugged on his braid and he pursed his lips. "No touching the hair unless you plan to touch me everywhere."

Minako moved away from his arms and laughed hands up defensively. "No thanks."

Trowa stealthily managed to trip him, and continued to walk at his leisure pace. Minako laughed and knelt down to help Duo. "So Trowa is your friend?"

Duo smirked as they began walking, this time behind Trowa. "Yeah, ha. You could call us that."

* * *

It felt so warm. She could feel a light somewhere above her, heating her skin as she lay still, eyes closed so that think dark lashes tickled at pretty rosy hued cheeks. Under the thin beautiful pale skin of her eyes, they began to open and flutter until she had to squint under the bright hot light above the cold metal table she laid on.

It was both warm and cold. Every time she fluttered her eyelashes they tickled along the tips of her rosy hued cheeks. It felt… new. Thought. Feeling. It all felt so knew to her as she stared into the light. She could see the light almost dim as she was able to make out past the beams of warmth to the bulb that generated the electricity to create such a beautiful sight. Sight… how strange. It felt like she was seeing for the first time.

As she stared unblinkingly at the light, her mouth popped open slightly, and suddenly her chest rose and began to fill with air. She gasped up the oxygen like she had never breathed before; she could hear the loud gasps as she filled her lungs to capacity until she jerked upright into a sitting position, the simple red silk sheet that covered her as she lay on the metal table fell around her lap as she sat up. Cold wind nicked at her naked chest, her skin a flawless pale, almost snow white. A healthy rosy hue began to travel from her cheeks through the rest of her body. She could feel her blood pumping.

No longer able to stare at the pretty light, she was forced to stare straight ahead into a wall of mirrors. Around her she saw a handsome young man and an older man tied to a chair. They did not move, but she could see them take in the very breath that stirred her into a gasping frenzy of thirst for air. She could hear their hearts beating. Is that normal?

As she looked into her reflection she couldn't be sure what normal was.

Bare save for the silk red sheet that cascaded over her lap, her skin was milky white, and her hair a startling stark contrast of pale silver shimmering like millions of white diamonds under the florescent light above her. Thick and wavy it fell around her in such vast amounts it shimmered and pooled around her silhouette and the floor. Dark ocean blue eyes mirrored the depths of cloudless night in an ocean reflecting the galaxy at dusk. Think and long curled black lashes surrounded the wide doe like eyes as they stared blankly,_ soullessly_, at their reflection.

Like a living doll, waiting for instruction she did not move from where she sat up, eyes gathering and documenting every last detail of her surroundings, like a computer. She watched with indifferent eyes as the young handsome man moved next to her, and cupped her chin, studying her intently.

She felt for the first time, the touch of another living being. His touch felt cold and harsh. His appearance mirrored his touch. Tall, slightly tanned and a well muscled body hidden beneath a lab coat. Short, silky black locks and oceanic blue eyes in a chiseled yet boyish face. As he spoke, her newly awaked mind registered how he spoke. It was smooth and deep, almost charming and charismatic.

"They may have rejected you before, Princess, but now no one will deny me of creating the true Perfect Soldier." The man smirked almost cruelly as his hand traveled perversely from her chin, down her neck, to the side of her breast until he grabbed her arm roughly and positioned her so that she was sitting on the edge of the metal bed, facing away from the mirrored wall and to the left, where Doctor J sat handcuffed to a chair.

"You're making a grave mistake Chiba." Doctor J's eyes looked nowhere but the pretty blue empty vessels that were the girls eyes. "She's not human, she could pose a greater threat then you could imagine."

Mamoru scuffed and ran his hand through the girl's silky, shimmering silvery hair. It was so soft. She was beautiful. His masterpiece. He created her. She was his to control. He pulled her hair back sharply, bending her thin neck backwards to look directly into her eyes, bent over her still and unaffected form. "That's why she's truly perfect. Specifically hand crafted with only the best sciences and bioengineering, she is the true definition of a perfect weapon and even wrapped up in a gorgeous, innocent looking package." He placed small kisses along her neck, pleased in how she had still not moved. It was all according to plan. He would find a way to activate her. "Surely, the Perfect Soldier can't be all human."

Doctor J scowled at his old pupil's arrogance. "The project was canceled for a reason."

Mamoru frowned. "I remember my creation being locked away so that you could use your little orphan boy instead."

"He is human."

Mamoru closed his deranged, angry blue eyes and sighed, resting his forehead on the girl's bare shoulder, embarrassing her still form. "Humans are imperfect; we should know that better than anyone."

Doctor J frowned and glared at the floor with tears brimming the edges of his eyes. "That will never be able to replace her."

Mamoru hugged the still body tightly, "She will always be my sweet _Usako_."

At the name Usako, the silver haired girl's eyes dilated and she slowly brought her arms around Mamoru is a similar embrace before her hands grasped the sides of his face and she slowly bent down and kissed him.

Mamoru began to pale, as veins tracked their way across his skull to form around his mouth where the silvery girl kisses him. The veins grew grotesquely large and pumped visibly around his mouth and head as he grew paler. Doctor J was helpless to watch as Mamoru's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed.

J frowned; it was obvious that Mamoru had enabled the computer network in her brain to be activated by the name Usako. He did not give her a proper source of activation; she had stolen his memories with a new ability he must have implanted for her. He frowned; he never regretted anything more in that moment, then having made Mamoru Chiba his successor.

"Papa?"

Doctor J's eyes collided with the silvery girls and he was thrown back into a memory of a young girl with beautiful sapphire eyes, as bright as crystal and hair of spun gold in an adorable oriental style. He scowled. "I am not your father."

The girl pulled the red silk blanket up and around her, making sure it covered her completely, now filled with modesty along with movement and will. She looked down and spotted the man at her feet. "What's going on? Is that Mamoru? You guys look so… old… is this some sort of joke? Where are my clothes?!"

J scowled as he tried to get lose from the handcuffs. "I am not your father."

The girl began gasp and shake, signs of fear and adrenaline. She was made from a human base, by various embryos and the cloned DNA of his dead daughter. She was a completely engineered human being. Human, and yet not human. When he first had planned to create her with Mamoru at his side, he thought she could truly be his daughter, but after her found out that OZ had stolen information and created their own Project, which ended in an explosion that wiped out an entire city off the map, he scrapped the plans for the Project.

She was to have become the Perfect Soldier. A warrior that fought for peace and would ultimately end the war. She was Project Serenity, and she was created with the same exact DNA and appearance of his dead daughter. Usagi Tsukino.

It was obvious Mamoru Chiba had altered her appearance slightly. She no longer bore a healthy pale tan but could be mistaken for the fairytale princess. Snow White. Her long warm gold hair was now a startling cold silver, and her eyes were much darker than their crystalline originals.

J feared what other changes could have been made. Project Serenity already had an arsenal of abilities and attributes dangerous enough to demolish entire cities

He watched with baited breath as she grabbed the keys from the still out of it Mamoru and release him from the handcuffs binding him to the chair. He stood and slowly reached for Mamoru's gun, and pointed it in the middle of her chest. If he struck her through the heart, she would die indefinitely, and his mistake to all mankind would die, still buried and hidden from public knowledge. They would never have to know of his moment of weakness where he became a scientist of Frankenstein lore.

Her eyes widened and she gripped the sheet tightly, fear written all over her angelic face.

"You are not my daughter. My daughter died ten years ago. She would have been twenty-six years old today; you still have the appearance of a sixteen. Nearly the same as when I created you in a lab eight years before."

"No…" She cried, tears running down her cherubic like face where they pools at her dainty chin. "I'm Usagi, I didn't die! I'm right here! I'm your daughter, don't you recognize me papa?"

J removed the safety of the gun.

"You would actually shoot your own daughter?" Usagi cried out in a terrified shout.

Just as he pressed the trigger, Mamoru leapt up and grabbed her, shielding her from the attack and getting shot in the shoulder.

At the sound of the gun being fire she let lose a scream and a blinding light filled the building as she grabbed a hold of Mamoru's limp form pushed against her, and disappeared.

Doctor Jirou Tsukino cursed in the empty facility as he lowered the gun in the silent room. They were gone. Shit.

He found his cell phone with the things Mamoru had taken from him before he was handcuffed. Flipping it open he dialed swiftly, listening intently on the other side of the line. "We have a problem. Project Serenity has been activated."

* * *

Soo that's it. Please let me know if you like it, what you think and please PLEASE most of all, tell me what I can improve on and what I did wrong!


End file.
